Talk:Movies with multiple Muppet Show guest stars
Gilda Radner This is embarrassing to ask, but is Gilda Radner really in Blazing Saddles. This morning I cannot remember her being in the film at all (even uncredited), and even though it isn't the greatest resource, IMDb doesn't list her as being in it either. --Nate Radionate 14:53, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I got that from IMDb. If you look at the complete cast list there, you'll see her towards the bottom of the list as uncredited. Of course, I have no idea if that's true or just IMDbullshit. If it's not true, then we can take her out and put that movie one slot lower. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:55, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::I am thinking it's IMDb bullshit. I'm going to bump it down one notch, as I can't find her in the complete credits on IMDb. Now I have an excuse to watch the movie tonight. I'm sure she's not in it though, as the time frames don't mesh up. Especially with it being a Gene Wilder (her future husband) movie. I'm 99% sure it's IMDbullshit. Otherwise this article made me incredibly happy. Except that I cannot come up with any additions to the list at all. You guys have them all covered!!! --Nate Radionate 17:26, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, IMDb removed the info itself. So go ahead and pull it. Though personally, thanks to Charlie McCarthy, I think The Muppet Movie should be bumped one. I mean, if Luke Skywalker and Mark Hamill can be counted twice, then why not old Charlie? And I don't know, Nate, just when I think we've done them all, I find a combination I overlooked, considering how many varied guest stars they used. And hey, if you want a new project, you could always take a crack at the Muppets Tonight guests (smaller field, and thus smaller list, but there could still be some surprises there). --Andrew, Aleal 17:35, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah Muppets Tonight has some interesting movies that with folks. Going over the lists for Muppet Show guests makes me sad though, as there were so many greats I would have loved to see do the show that never did. *sigh* --Nate Radionate 17:47, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :::::True, but be wary, for that way lies Muppet Central posts along the lines of "Why didn't Bing Crosby sing a duet with Fazoob #1?" or "Werner Klemperer should have had a rivalry with Trevor the Gross!" Actually, I wonder if there's a way to do a list about films with broader Henson/Muppet connections. Theater of Blood has one Muppet Show guest, two The Great Muppet Caper performers, and one Creature Shop voice actor. --Andrew, Aleal 17:52, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I think that would be fun as another list. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:46, 10 April 2006 (UTC) How Many equals Multiple? Are films with only two guest stars applicable? If so, there's quite a few to add, but I don't know if we wanted to go that way. --Andrew, Aleal 22:28, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought two was boring, cause there's a million of them. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:32, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::My question is: Do Mark Hamill and Luke Skywalker count as two separate guest stars? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:36, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I would. They're *treated* as such within the episode, so there it makes sense, but for listings, then we might as well toss in Pink Panther Strikes Again as it has Sellers, Julie Andrews, and Inspector Clouseau. But it is an interesting question. --Andrew, Aleal 23:42, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, but adding Star Wars Ep III with Luke Skywalker (but not Mark Hamill) makes it totally work for me. That's just messed up, I love it. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:55, 7 March 2006 (UTC)